The present invention relates generally to the field of tools. The present invention relates specifically to a tool, such as a level, a spirit level, a box-level, an I-beam level, a billet torpedo type level, a block torpedo type level, etc., with audio and/or visual indicators to indicate when the level tool is level relative to a specific plane such as a vertical plane (i.e. plumb) or a horizontal plane (i.e. level).